


Fake Pumpkin Pie

by grandpamisha (Eloquentish)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquentish/pseuds/grandpamisha
Summary: Husbands Dean and Castiel Winchester are making preparations for their first Halloween together. But not all is what it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Banner] Fake Pumpkin Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353954) by [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst). 



> Special thanks to knowmefirst for the lovely graphic!!

     There’s an unspoken silence between them as they stood before one another. Dean held a broken piece in his hand, and he wasn’t going to give in just yet. Castiel reached for the gun.

    “We can’t fix this, Cas!” Dean shook the plastic skeleton arm at his husband.

    “It’s not broken, Dean!” Cas picked up the glue gun.

    “It ain’t gonna hold, it’ll fall apart with just one kick from a scared trick’r treater.”

    But Cas stood his ground and did not seem convinced. And it wasn’t too long until Dean gave in, not because Cas was right, but he was sure if anyone was more stubborn than Dean Winchester himself, it was Castiel Winchester. This was their first halloween in their new house and Dean really wanted to pull all the stops. He knew what scary was and broken props were not one of them. On the other hand, Cas didn’t want to scare away the little ones that would stop by too. So they settled on something in between.

   “Alright, honey.” Dean handed the arm back to Cas. “I still think Sam as Thinman is a fucking great idea.”

   Cas smiled, shaking his head a little at the thought of it, “You know that he’s travelling with Eileen.”

   “Yeah, I know. He’s so whipped.” Dean meant no malice in what he said. If anything, he was fucking happy for his little brother.

   “As you are for me,” Cas added, pulling Dean closer by the waist.

   “Y’got that right, babe.” Dean smiled.

   Following his husband’s lead, Dean swung his arm around Cas’ neck and gave him a soft, lingering peck on the mouth. A sweet hum from Cas suggested he wanted more. Their spark ignited in the closeness between their souls.

   “I love you,” Cas whispered onto Dean’s lips.

   Dean kissed back, returning that he loves him too. They kiss this way for a moment, enjoying each other’s touch.

   “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to kiss me?” Dean teased.

   There’s a pause as Cas pulls back his head, “I should probably put the glue gun do-”

   “Shut up and kiss me, angel.”

   While they kiss harder and with more haste, Cas casually puts the glue gun down on the counter behind him. And with hurried fumbling of hands, they manage to unbutton each other’s jeans and pull off a layer or two of shirts. Surprisingly, they didn’t get much work done that afternoon.

 

    It wasn’t going to be long before Halloween night arrived. There were still a lot to be done; setting up the fog machine on the porch and on the lawn; figuring out the logistics for the sound system; having enough treats. But that last one wouldn’t be an issue if Dean didn’t keep eating all the candy when Cas wasn’t looking. Although Cas had his own vice during this holiday; he wouldn’t settle for anything else but Dean’s home-cooked pumpkin pie as a Halloween dessert. On the other hand, Dean hated making pumpkin pie and so he only made it once a year.

   “Tell me again why I have to make this?” Dean asked, looking at the grocery shopping list.

   “Because you love me,” Cas answered.

   “True but I don’t think that’s it, Cas,” Dean teased.

   “Because I pulled your perky ass out of Hell, that’s why,” Cas replied.

   Dean laughed, “You thought my ass was perky?”

   “I still do.”

   “You know I’m like 55 now, right? My perkiness level has gone way down.”

   “That’s not what I saw last night,” Cas smirked. He was putting on his reading glasses as Dean grabbed the car key. By the time he had his book, Dean had placed a kiss on his forehead. “Be careful.”

   “I love you, too.” Dean smiled. “I love you enough to make fake pumpkin pie. You know the cans don’t have-”

   “Real pumpkin, I know, Dean. I know.” Cas looked up from his book. “Let me live my ignorance in bliss. Winter squash and all.”

   Dean tried not to grumble but he was obviously grumbling as he left for the supermarket.

 

   Reading was one of Cas’ favourite things to do while alone. He could get comfortable in his arm chair by the fireplace and light a scented candle. Dean didn’t like the sweet scents. Actually, he liked them as long as they weren’t artificial. But “Spring Melody” wasn’t going to be easy to gather and leave around the house, as much as Cas was convinced he could make it happen.

   The plot was just getting good when Cas heard the door shut in the other room. He looked in the direction of the front door, thinking it was too early for Dean to be back already. Cas put his book down and rose from his seat. He made sure not to make any noise as he stepped forward. He might no longer be an angel but he was still a warrior. The gun was in the cupboard in their master bedroom and Cas wasn’t sure how quickly he’d be able to get upstairs. When he peeked around the corner of the kitchen, there was nobody there. Had he just imagined the noise?

   “Dean?” Cas whispered.

   Just above him, Cas heard hurried footsteps running towards their master bedroom. How did they get there so quickly and without him noticing? Cas went for the  knife in his kitchen cabinet and stalked after them.

   The hallway was empty. It was dark except for the light coming through the window behind him. It seemed strange, and if he was being honest with himself, it wasn’t the first time this has happened. What bothered Cas wasn’t that it could be ghosts. He’d have sensed that as soon as they moved in, and Dean still had a working EMF reader. He feared that maybe it could be him… Maybe he was starting to lose his senses.

   A small pebble hitting the window behind him shook him out of his thoughts. He looked out of it and saw some kids running off. Cas rolled his eyes and retreated back to his reading. Dean would be home soon.

 

   “Mommy, this is so cool! I love our new house!” A little girl the age of 7 hurried out of her parent’s new bedroom. “You can see the forest from your window!”

   Just behind the girl was her older sister, still looking a little skeptical.

   “I don’t like living in a place where people have died.” The 11 year old crossed her arms.

   “What? There are ghosts in here, mommy?” The younger sister became even more excited.

   Their mother tried to put the heavy box labelled as ‘Toys’ down, giving the older daughter a disapproving look. “I told you not to mention that, honey,” she said, then looked at her younger child. “A couple used to live here but they don’t anymore, that’s all. Now please help me with the rest of the boxes, ladies.”

   “Mom’s lying, Lilith. The couple died in a fire ages ago and this whole place was burnt to the ground except for a single arm chair. Meg told me before we moved.”

   “Ruby!”

   “That’s so sad…” Lilith started to sniffle. “I hope they’re happy in heaven…”

   “Oh sweetie, they are! They’re very happy.”


End file.
